Shang Tsung's MKX Intros
by altoncoates15
Summary: Shang Tsung is a powerful sorcerer and one of the main antagonists from Mortal Kombat. He is the series' first villain, appearing as the final boss in the original game.


Since Shang Tsung is not on MKX and I'm going to use him. I actually enjoyed the pre-fight quotes in MKX, So I do not own Shang Tsung.

* * *

 **Shang Tsung's MKX Intros**

If Shang Tsung speaks first, you'll see his living soul projective in his hand as his opponent speaks. He then absorbs his living soul in his body and speaks last. If he speaks seconds, he's shapeshifts back to original himself.

* * *

 **Vs. Alien**

Shang Tsung: You must be the creature.

Alien: (hisses)

Alien: (drops from above and extends arm blade)

Shang Tsung: I do not fear monsters.

* * *

 **Vs. Bo' Rai Cho**

Shang Tsung: Bo' Rai Cho..

Bo' Rai Cho: What do you want?

Shang Tsung: I am here to take your soul.

Bo' Rai Cho: Begone, Sorcerer!

Shang Tsung: I am not leaving anywhere.

Bo' Rai Cho: (grunts) Then you leave me no choice.

* * *

 **Vs. Cassie Cage**

Shang Tsung: Cassandra Cage...

Cassie Cage: Who the hell are you?

Shang Tsung: It is not important.

Cassie Cage: So, you're Shang Tsung, huh?

Shang Tsung: That is correct, my child.

Cassie Cage: In that case, I'm gonna fuck you up.

* * *

 **Vs. D'Vorah**

Shang Tsung: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: Sorcerer scum!

Shang Tsung: Your insects does not affect me.

D'Vorah: You will not taking my soul, Shang Tsung!

Shang Tsung: I can after I will defeat you.

D'Vorah: Try me if you dare!

* * *

 **Vs. Ermac**

Shang Tsung: I am here to take your soul, Ermac.

Ermac: We have thousands of souls.

Shang Tsung: (chuckles) Then I will be a lot stronger!

Ermac: We thought you was dead.

Shang Tsung: (laughs) I have live again, Error Macro.

Ermac: Then you will die again, Sorcerer!

* * *

 **Vs. Erron Black**

Shang Tsung: Erron Black...

Erron Black: Why don't you taste my bullet, Shang.

Shang Tsung: Your bullets cannot kill me.

Erron Black: Hey, Shang.

Shang Tsung: You will refer me as Mr. Shang Tsung, cowboy!

Erron Black: Fuck off, asshole!

* * *

 **Vs. Ferra/Torr**

Shang Tsung: Get lost, Young one!

Ferra/Torr: We not afraid of you, Sorcerer!

Shang Tsung: Then you leave me no choice.

Ferra/Torr: We never like you.

Shang Tsung: I do not care.

Ferra/Torr: Die, Sorcerer!

* * *

 **Vs. Goro**

Shang Tsung: Prince Goro.

Goro: Long time no see, my lord.

Shang Tsung: Enough of this, Prince of Shokan!

Goro: I thought you was dead, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: For your information, I have freed from Sindel's body.

Goro: Then I will kill you again.

* * *

 **Vs. Jacqui Briggs**

Shang Tsung: Jacqueline Briggs...

Jacqui Briggs: Buzz off or I'll kill you, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Try me!

Jacqui Briggs: Ugh, you're a freak, Shang Tsung!

Shang Tsung: You are weak like your father.

Jacqui Briggs: Shut up and fight.

* * *

 **Vs. Jason**

Shang Tsung: I have no time for this.

Jason: (removes knife embedded in neck)

Jason: (pulls machete out of dead girl he dragged in)

Shang Tsung: I will challenge you.

* * *

 **Vs. Jax**

Shang Tsung: Jackson Briggs...

Jax: You ain't gonna take my fucking soul, fool.

Shang Tsung: Not if I defeat you first.

Jax: You're alive, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Yes, but your soul will be mine.

Jax: How about some ass kicking first, Sorcerer?!

Shang Tsung: You will serve me, Jax.

Jax (Revenant): I'm not serving you, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Then you leave me no choice.

Jax (Revenant): Who you suppose to be?

Shang Tsung: I am Shang Tsung, you revenant fool!

Jax (Revenant): Prove it, Sorcerer.

* * *

 **Vs. Johnny Cage**

Shang Tsung: Johnny Cage...

Johnny Cage: So, why you come back? From your grave?

Shang Tsung: I despise your sense of humor.

Johnny Cage: I'm gonna fuck you up, Douchebag.

Shang Tsung: Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Johnny Cage: Yeah, whatever, Shang Tsung.

* * *

 **Vs. Kano**

Shang Tsung: Long time, Kano...

Kano: And you're back from the dead.

Shang Tsung: And I am better than ever.

Kano: (chuckles) Mr. Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: I am here to take you take your soul.

Kano: Don't even try it, mate.

* * *

 **Vs. Kenshi**

Shang Tsung: The blind swordsman.

Kenshi: I'm gonna destroy you, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: As you wish, Kenshi.

Kenshi: There's no way you can take my soul, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: I will do whatever as I please, Kenshi.

Kenshi: You're a dead man, fool!

* * *

 **Vs. Kitana**

Shang Tsung: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: So, you've freed from my mother's body?

Shang Tsung: You are so correct, my darling.

Kitana: Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: I am happy to see you, Princess.

Kitana: Leave earthrealm now!

Shang Tsung: Come serve me, Kitana

Kitana (Revenant): Sorry, but Quan Chi serves me now.

Shang Tsung: Then you will die with him, after I will kill Quan Chi.

Kitana (Revenant): Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: You will die, my dear.

Kitana (Revenant): You first, Sorcerer!

* * *

 **Vs. Kotal Kahn**

Shang Tsung: Are you the son of Shao Kahn?

Kotal Kahn: No, I am the successor of Shao Kahn, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: It matters not.

Kotal Kahn: Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: Kotal Kahn...

Kotal Kahn: Let's fight... right now.

* * *

 **Vs. Kung Jin**

Shang Tsung: Kung Jin...

Kung Jin: Get out of my way, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: I am afraid I cannot.

Kung Jin: What the hell do you want, Sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: Who wants to know?

Kung Jin: (grunts) I don't have time for this bullshit.

* * *

 **Vs. Kung Lao**

Shang Tsung: Kung Lao...

Kung Lao: I thought you was dead, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: I have return and coming for your soul.

Kung Lao: You will die, Sorcerer!

Shang Tsung: I will never die, Descendant of the Great Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Liu Kang always despise you.

Shang Tsung: Quan Chi serves you as a revenant form.

Kung Lao (Revenant): Yes, I'm loyalty to him.

Shang Tsung: But, you will not be afterwards.

Kung Lao (Revenant): You freed from Sindel's body.

Shang Tsung: And you are still revenant form.

Kung Lao (Revenant): Quan Chi serves me now!

* * *

 **Vs. Leatherface**

Shang Tsung: Your blade cannot harm me.

Leatherface: (snarls)

Leatherface: (raises and revs chainsaw)

Shang Tsung: You will serve me in Outworld.

* * *

 **Vs. Liu Kang**

Shang Tsung: Join me, my old nemesis.

Liu Kang: I will never join you, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: You defeat me once, and I will defeat you this time!

Liu Kang: Free all the souls that you took, Sorcerer!

Shang Tsung: We meet again, Liu Kang, for the last time.

Liu Kang: I will pity you this time.

Shang Tsung: Quan Chi serves you as a Revenant.

Liu Kang (Revenant): But, I'm here to kill you, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: (Chuckles) Try me, Shaolin Warrior!

Liu Kang (Revenant): Fight me, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: After that, I will take your soul as a revenant form.

Liu Kang (Revenant): Show me what you can do.

* * *

 **Vs. Mileena**

Shang Tsung: Mileena, my dear.

Mileena: You've created me, my lord.

Shang Tsung: I will fight you now.

Mileena: You're freed from Queen Sindel's Body?

Shang Tsung: Yes, I have, Mileena.

Mileena: Give me all you got, Shang.

* * *

 **Vs. Predator**

Shang Tsung: Serve me in Outworld, Creature.

Predator: (roars)

Predator: (scans using thermal/night vision)

Shang Tsung: Your soul is mine.

* * *

 **Vs. Quan Chi**

Shang Tsung: Quan Chi, my friend.

Quan Chi: You have live again, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Two sorcerers will fight each other.

Quan Chi: We are not forming deadly alliance, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: In all realm, one sorcerer is enough.

Quan Chi: Let see who is a powerful is.

* * *

 **Vs. Raiden**

Shang Tsung: Lord Raiden...

Raiden: You do not belong in Earthrealm, Sorcerer!

Shang Tsung: (chuckles) Now, you have dared to challenge me.

Raiden: Leave Earthrealm now, Sorcerer!

Shang Tsung: Wrong, God of Thunder.

Raiden: You leave me no choice to challenge you to fight!

* * *

 **Vs. Reptile**

Shang Tsung: Reptile...

Reptile: Welcome back, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Save the emotions, Saurian Warrior.

Reptile: You're alive?

Shang Tsung: I am back in the flesh.

Reptile: Well, it matters not.

* * *

 **Vs. Scorpion**

Shang Tsung: Scorpion...

Scorpion: Go to hell, you sorcerer scum.

Shang Tsung: We are already in hell.

Scorpion: How come you come back, Sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: (chuckles) Does it matter?

Scorpion: Fight me now!

Shang Tsung: Hanzo Hasashi...

Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion): I've live again, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: I have also live again.

Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion): I've freed from Quan Chi.

Shang Tsung: I have freed from Sindel's Body.

Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion): And I'm staying in Earthrealm!

* * *

 **Vs. Shinnok**

Shang Tsung: Lord Shinnok.

Shinnok: You have return, Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: I heard you banished to Netherrealm.

Shinnok: Sorcerer...

Shang Tsung: The Fallen Elder God.

Shinnok: And you shall die!

* * *

 **Vs. Sonya Blade**

Shang Tsung: Sonya Blade, my dear.

Sonya Blade: What do you want, Shang Tsung?!

Shang Tsung: I am here to fight you... and take your soul.

Sonya Blade: I'm gonna kick your ass, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Your soul will be belong to me after I defeat you.

Sonya Blade: Fuck you, asshole.

* * *

 **Vs. Sub-Zero**

Shang Tsung: I am sorry about your brother, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: You leave my brother out of it, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: You will die with him!

Sub-Zero: I am going to freeze you to death, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: (laughs) Just like Bi-Han before you.

Sub-Zero: You do not belong in Earthrealm!

Shang Tsung: You no longer cyborg, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero (Revenant): I chose my revenant form.

Shang Tsung: You will die just like Bi-Han.

Sub-Zero (Revenant): Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: Revenant by Quan Chi.

Sub-Zero (Revenant): I will freeze you to death.

* * *

 **Vs. Takeda**

Shang Tsung: Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: I heard you like to steal people souls, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: And you... will be next!

Takeda: You will not taking my soul.

Shang Tsung: I can… and I will take your soul after I defeat you.

Takeda: I don't think so, Sorcerer.

* * *

 **Vs. Tanya**

Shang Tsung: Tanya, my dear.

Tanya: Hello, Sorcerer...

Shang Tsung: We shall begin to fight.

Tanya: Shao Kahn cannot protect you anymore, Shang.

Shang Tsung: I do not need Kahn nor no one else!

Tanya: Enough talking... and fight!

* * *

 **Vs. Tremor**

Shang Tsung: You must be Tremor?

Tremor: Yes, I am Tremor.

Shang Tsung: And I despise you.

Tremor: You will taste my stones, Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Sorry, I am not interesting.

Tremor: Then you will suffer my wrath!

* * *

 **Vs. Triborg**

Shang Tsung: The Lin Kuei Cyborg.

Triborg: A Sorcerer returns from Sindel's body.

Shang Tsung: And I will destroy you, Cyborg.

Triborg: Shang Tsung...

Shang Tsung: I am back in the flesh, Cyborg.

Triborg: My mission is... to terminate you.

* * *

 **Mirror Intros:**

Shang Tsung: Who are you?

Shang Tsung: I am Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: There is only one Shang Tsung!

Shang Tsung: Two Shang Tsungs?

Shang Tsung: In this entire realm, only one Shang Tsung is enough!

Shang Tsung: Show me what you can do, doppelgänger!

* * *

 **A/N: If you like this Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat X Intro, Please like, comment, and subscribe. That's all folks.**


End file.
